


Turn The Lights Down Low

by notpmaHleM



Series: Between The Raindrops [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Life After War, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notpmaHleM/pseuds/notpmaHleM
Summary: Companion piece to Between The RaindropsDaenerys and Jon navigate through life with a toddler. Trying to get some alone time is no longer that easy.





	Turn The Lights Down Low

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this without having read Between The Raindrops- Dany mentions a dragon. Her dragons are helicopters, used while they were at war.. 
> 
> This is not nearly the smutty fun the last piece was..
> 
> And it’s been a long damn time since I’ve been around a child this age.. so...

 

 

 

 

**Lights Down Low**

**by Max**

 

_Heaven only knows where you've been_

_But I don't really need to know_

_I know where you're gonna go_

_On my heart, where you're resting your head_

_And you just look so beautiful_

_It's like you were an angel_

 

_Can I stop the flow of time?_

_Can I swim in your divine?_

 

_‘Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place_

_Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low_

_Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow_

_‘Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids_

_Trying to find an island in the flood_

_Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low, oh_

 

_Under heavy skies in the rain_

_You're dancing in your bare feet_

_Just like we're in a movie_

_Grab my hand and we're chasing the train_

_I catch you looking back at me_

_Running through a cloud of steam_

 

_Can I stop the flow of time?_

_Can I swim in your divine?_

_‘Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place_

_Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low_

_Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow, oh_

_Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids_

_Trying to find an island in the flood_

_Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low_

 

_And I will give you everything baby_

_But can you feel this energy?_

_Take it_

_You can have the best of me baby_

_And I will give you anything_

__Can you feel this energy?_ _

  _Take it_

_You can have the best of me baby_

 

_Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low_

_Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow_

_Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low_

_Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow_

_‘Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids_

_Trying to find an island in the flood_

_Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low, oh_

 

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

It was an eerie silent in the training yard, the sound of his footsteps, the low sound of far off voices and the crunch of gravel under his feet the only noise being made.

Eyeing over the new recruits, Jon noticed some of them trying to hold in a smile. He felt some annoyance climb, wanting them to learn to be as disciplined as the Unsullied. Just as he was ready to start barking at them, he felt a small hand grab his pant leg. He looked down, heart lighting up, but keeping his face schooled when he seen her.

Apparently it was hard be intimidating with a three year old following you around.

“Issa prūmia-“ he dropped to a crouch to look her in the eyes. They were a shade darker than Dany’s and it still sometimes amazed him when he took in the features of _them_ that made up _her._ “where is Davos?”

“Talkin’ to Miss.” Aurora shrugged, looking over her shoulder to where Davos and Missandei stood, looking over something on the tablet in the woman’s hand. Her sharp little gaze then moved over to the men standing still, her little lips pursed as she contemplated. “Da, they in trouble?”

He bit back a smile as he scooped his daughter up, settled her on his hip. “No, they are not.” Before she could pepper him with more questions, he turned his head. “Dismissed, men.”

As the men disassembled, he turned, taking the time to give his daughter a kiss on the forehead, Ghost padded silently behind them, Aurora’s constant shadow, as he picked his way back across the training yard. There was a steady chatter of her little voice in his ear as she told him a story about what she had accomplished since they’d parted that morning.

It was the fourth day of Dany being gone. She had flown with Tyrion and Grey Worm to Casterly Rock and was due home tonight. He missed her, Aurora missed her, and even if he was enjoying his time alone with his daughter, he was ready for his wife to be home.

He made it to under the awning. “We had an escapee.” He jostled Aurora a bit, making her giggle.

Davos’ heavy brows drew together as he gave little girl a once over. “You are quick on your feet lass.”

Aurora nodded at him, smiling as she agreed, leaning a little closer to Jon. She was not normally a clingy child, and Davos, the only grandfather she’d known, was one of her favorite people. But with Dany gone, Jon found her wanting to stick close to him.

“Everything is fine. She found me out in the yard.” He looked back at wide eyes as Aurora tried to process the tone of voice he was using. He reached out to place a noisy kiss on her cheek to assure her that he wasn’t angry, melting a bit more when she snuggled into his shoulder. “I’ve got a bit of paperwork to do and she can come with me.”

“Then I am heading off.” Davos gave them a little nod. “Will you be dropping her off in the morning?”

“Probably. I can’t imagine Daenerys will take the day at home.” Jon huffed out a breath at the thought.

“She’s a busy woman. Well, we have a date to go see some of the tall ships in the harbor tomorrow. Your Aunt Missandei will be joining us.” He spoke directly to Aurora before giving Jon a quick smile.

Jon shifted Aurora a bit, mentally went over what he needed to do before they went home as he headed towards the offices. “It’s you and me for a while.”

Aurora leaned back in his grip, trusting that he would never drop her and placed her hand on his shoulder, her face serious, a mirror of one of his own expressions. “Okay Da.”

Once in his office, he set her on the monstrosity that was his desk, providing some crayons and a coloring book, watching her narrow her eyes as she picked out the colors she wanted. She was an easy child, able to entertain herself. Assured she would be busy he pulled out his laptop to fire up, a few pieces of papers that needed signatures.

He worked mostly undisturbed, Aurora within his reach, showing him her progress at intervals. He had a wall of her scribblings already, seeing her joy every time they pinned another piece up made him ready to cover another wall if needed.

He was on the phone when she came through the door, alerted by Aurora’s excited shriek, the little girl climbing to her feet and stomping in happiness, chanting _MumMumMum._

Looking up he caught the flash of silver, the big smile, his heart leaping. Grabbing Aurora by the back of the shirt so she didn’t fall off the desk, he started wrapping up his call.

Dany crossed the room quickly, arms out and he let go of Aurora in time for her to jump at her mother.

“Hi baby.” Dany snuggled Aurora closely, eyes closed.

Jon disconnected, dropping his phone to the desk and reaching out to cup the back of Dany’s neck, pull them in close to him. The smell of her hair hit him as he tilted her chin up to give her a soft kiss. “We missed you.”

“I missed you two also.”

“You’re home early.” He sat back into his chair, pulling at Dany until she settled in with him, setting her head on his shoulder, Aurora leaning into the both of them from her spot in Dany’s lap.

“I wanted to be home even earlier, but Tyrion had a few things to do.” She sighed. “How much work do you have?”

“Nothing that I can’t put off to tomorrow.” He closed his eyes at the feeling of her hand stroking his neck. “I’d rather take my girls home.”

 

**———————————————————**

 

It never failed to make him a little weak kneed, seeing her, long hair piled up on her head as she splashed water at their dark haired daughter, the two of them laughing in mutual delight. He’d seen this woman command armies, rain fire ruthlessly among her enemies, run Westeros with stubbornness and grit, not be pushed around. Hear people call her cold and frigid.

Leaning against the door, sometimes still hardly able to wrap his head around the fact that she loved him wildly, loved Aurora with a ferocity that took his breath away, that under all her titles she is flesh and blood, kind and loving and giving and _his._

“Da!”

Aurora spotted him, splashing a bit of water in his direction and he was a bit sorry to have disturbed mother and daughter time, but then Dany smiled at him, pretty mouth curving up, eyes shining brightly. He went in, unable to fight the magnetic pull she had on him.

“You two are making a mess.” He mock scolded, sitting on the wet floor, shoving at the wolf who had also invaded the bathroom, muzzle nosing at him. He flinched when Dany flicked water at him, her low laugh striking all sorts of different cords in him.

“And you’re no fun.” The tone of her voice was sing song, Aurora splashing happily in the tub.

When she reached for the bottle of shampoo, he caught her by the elbow, pulling her in close enough to press a kiss to her temple, happy when she turned to meet his lips, her tongue slicking along his for a moment, humming her approval against his lips, before turning back to her task.

She poured shampoo into her hand, gave him a smirk. “Okay, you might be fun.”

“I can be lots of fun, if you wanna give it a try.” He drawled it out at her, pleased to see the color light up in her cheeks, the bottle of shampoo slipping out her grasp and into the water.

He retrieved it for her, squeezing out a dollop into her hand, the twinkle of her rings flashing at him, the wonderful reminder that she chose him out of all others.

“I do want to give it a try.” She winked at him before turning back to the job of taming Aurora’s wild curls. “I’m going to get our princess to bed and then, you and I will have a go.”

“I’m looking forward to that.” And oh how he was looking forward to that. He stuck his hand in the water, flicking some up at Aurora, grinning as she squealed and splashed back, climbing back up and giving a quiet whistle to Ghost.

It’s too early for him to go to sleep, but he was ready for Dany and _bed_ , so he busied himself in the kitchen, going through mindless tasks while he listened to Daenerys go through the stages of putting Aurora down to bed, peaking in to listen to the story she was reading, sitting in the rocking chair, Ghost having climbed up at the foot of the bed.

He was finishing up brushing his teeth when she finally came in, looking relaxed and happy and it always warmed him to see her like that. She pushed into his space, hip bumping against him as she leaned over the sink, the beginning process of washing her face.

Unable to resist, he gave her a light smack on her round arse, grinning when she cursed, her hips knocking into the counter. Water droplets clung to the long black lashes when her gaze meets his in the mirror, a single eyebrow arched at him.

“Full of it, aren’t you?”

“Oh Love, prepare yourself.” He gave her a dangerous smirk as he put his toothbrush away, then crowded in behind her, leaning over to press his mouth to the juncture of neck and shoulder, teeth worrying the spot as he pressed his awakening cock into where he had her bent over. The feel of her caged under him, the warmth she radiated making him a little dizzy with want.

Her groan inflamed him further, her neck craning to the side to offer more skin to him and he rewarded her by licking a stripe up to the spot under her jaw, the one that he knew made her melt.

Finally he straightened, pulling her up with him, keeping her pressed tightly to his front as his hands skimmed up her front, molding around her tits. Suddenly he was desperate. “Can we skip the rest of your routine for right now?”

A throaty moan was his answer, her chest pressing forward and he bent, hooked an arm under her knee, pulling her tight into his chest as her arms locked around her neck. He turned off the water, before moving them into their room. Instead of dropping her down, he knelt on the bed, setting her down gently before pulling her shirt, _his shirt_ over her head.

“I’ve missed these.” He declared lustily, admiring, fingers reaching out to pluck at hard tips, needing to touch, her hands grabbing for him to pull him closer. Going, he crashed their chests together, her soft curves making him hot and needy.

Well practiced, she wriggled out of her leggings, filling her hands with his arse and he claimed her mouth, sloppy and frantic as they wrestled themselves free of remaining clothing, twisting until they were under the covers.

She was straddling him, the blue of her eyes darkened, pupils wide as she leaned over him, loosing a whimper from him when she set her sharp teeth into his bottom lip. Gods, he’d missed her. He threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling roughly, changing the angle to invade her mouth, curling his tongue behind her teeth, the little mewl from her adding another ember to the flame. She was wriggling and shifting, trying to touch him while still kissing him and he was certain she’d be able to hear the wild beat of his heart.

Finally she pulled away, keeping a hand on him when he tried to chase her and grumbling, he settled back down, enjoying the warmth of her thighs around him, her slick center low on his abdomen.

“Stay there.”

Her words were a command and he obeyed, a good soldier as she flipped the covers over her head, heading south, teeth scraping over flesh. He shivered in anticipation, at the electricity her mouth created as she moved.

“I’ve been wanting.....” her voice trailed off and he hissed as she closed her mouth over him, all the sensations knotting up in his spine, the heat and wet of her fucking perfect mouth as she slurped him down. His fingers tangled in strands of silky hair to hold her there, hips rocking towards her.

“Da?”

He bit the end of his tongue, holding back a curse as Dany’s teeth caught when she jolted, leaving him blinking at the sudden whiplash as he turned his head to see Aurora standing there at the side of the bed looking puzzled, Ghost beside her. He cleared his throat, twice. “What are you doing out of bed?”

“Scary in there.” Giving him a look that said she figured he should already know, she put her hand on the side of the bed. “Mum?”

Feeling Dany carefully untangle his hands, he was speechless, the toddler with an expectant look on her face. He jumped when Dany pinched him.

“Uh, is she in the bathroom?”

Aurora turned to check it out, Dany scrambling madly to get a shirt back on, while Jon slipped back into boxers, aching for release, wincing as he tried to adjust himself.

Dany popped out from under the covers, wiping her lips and tucking hair behind her ears, glancing over to him, eyes wide from displaced lust before turning away to call out. “Hi baby. Whatcha doing up?”

Aurora turned back to the bed, glaring at Jon as if she was not sure what type of game her father was playing and heading back towards them. Ghost jumped up at their feet, curling up in a ball. Jon kicked at him.

“Monsters in there.” Her little voice cracked and Jon almost believed her, except he had been told recently, in a bossy tone much like her mother’s, that monsters weren’t real. “Sleep in here?”

Ahh, there it was. The line they had drawn from the beginning, one Aurora liked to see if she could get to budge.

“Nope.”

Dany voice was firm as she shuffled a bit before climbing out and Jon was disappointed to see her arse covered again, his body still confused between needing release and trying to slip back into father mode.

“But, I’ll go back and make sure they are gone. Ghost will watch over you.” She patted her leg, Ghost leaving his spot to follow and Jon pouted as the trio left.

Arousal was still strumming through him and he thought about taking himself in hand and finishing it, something his body craved. But he craved _her_ , being wrapped up in everything that was Dany, not relief on his own.

Trying to wait, finally giving up he tiptoed down the hall, checking on the progress of getting Aurora back to sleep

It was hard to be too disappointed when he peeked into Aurora’s room, a big sigh at the sight of Dany crashed out in bed with their daughter, Aurora snuggled up tight. He should have known, Aurora had missed her mother as much as he had missed her. His heart thumped with the warmth of love, the fierceness of it and he crossed quietly to give them each a light kiss on the cheek, pulling the covers up.

He made his way back to their room, heading straight for the bathroom, the need for a cold shower. Once back in control, shivering from the water, he toweled off, sighing, the bed a lonely prospect again. Reaching it he heard light footsteps behind him. With a small smile he settled back in, Ghost jumping up and nosing at his shoulder.

“Just you and I, boy-o, like old times.”

The wolf huffed out a breath, as if trying to decide if he felt the same nostalgia, before curling up in a ball, tucking his nose under his tail.

Jon sighed again, turning onto his side and grabbing for Dany’s pillow to settle under his head.

 

**———————————————————**

 

He could feel someone staring at him.

With a small start he came fully aware, lying on his side facing the door. Which was also facing Aurora, who had planted her hands on her hips, wearing a look of impatience. He’d seen the same expression on Daenerys’ face more then once.

“Why are you awake?” A cold nose poked him in the back of his neck and he pushed a hand in annoyance at the general direction of Ghost.

“Time to get up.” Holding her hands out as if was a silly question.

Sitting up, he ran a hand over his face, surmising that he had gotten soft in his domestic status, away from war, army life. The Watch. No more waking up ready to move, ready to fight.

“Where’s your Ma?”

Aurora took that as an invite and jumped towards the bed. Jon caught her with one arm, tossing her up between him and Ghost, making her laugh. The string of toddler gibberish that followed made him smile, wondering how it could be so cute that all of her ‘c’ pronunciation sounded like ‘t’. But, he had learned the lingo as quickly as she had learned to speak it.

“Breakfast huh? Is that why you’re in here?”

Aurora’s solemn look had him chuckling. She had learned that, while Dany could keep them from starving, Jon was who should be in charge of making food on a regular basis. “Let’s go boot your Ma out of the kitchen then.”

With Aurora hanging upside down over one shoulder, his shirt tossed over the other, he made his way down the hall, the sounds of pots and pans banging together, music playing in the background. No smoke alarm yet.

“Mornin’ gorgeous.” He stopped to kiss Dany on the side of her neck, press into the back of her for just a moment, soft curves and heat, sliding a hand around her front to cup a breast and squeeze.

She purred in response, and he reluctantly backed away before he had to go take another cold shower, setting Aurora down on the counter.

“Put your shirt on before you get yourself burnt.” Her eyes roamed appreciatively over his skin before turning to Aurora. “And you, off the counter. Tell your father to stop encouraging bad habits.”

He flashed Dany a grin as he scooped Aurora back up, set her on the floor. “Remember, darlin’ daughter, your Ma is the mean one.” Snagging the spatula from Dany as she sputtered in protest, he used his other arm to twirl her out of his way. “Aurora if you drag a chair over you can help.”

Rescuing the sausage from near burning and then pouring himself some coffee, he watched, admiring the amount of sheer stubborn as Aurora struggled to pull the chair across the tile. “She gets that from you.”

Dany laughed as she pushed with her foot, helping slide the chair, unnoticed by their daughter. “I’m the stubborn one? I think you have that wrong Jon Snow.”

Snorting in amusement he set up a bowl for pancake batter, helped Aurora climb up and handed the whisk over. Dany closed in, helping Aurora’s clumsy attempts at stirring.

“Sorry I fell asleep in there last night.”

He looked over the wild hair of their daughter to meet her eyes, let her see the expression on his face. “Don’t apologize Love, I was lonely, but she needed you more than I.”

Dany blinked slowly, the corners of her luscious mouth ticking up. “Oh, points for you husband. I’ll make it up to you.”

He took the bowl from them, ignoring the flare of heat up his spine at her words, using himself to block them from any spattering as he poured the batter into the pan. “Aye, you usually do.”

 

**———————————————————**

 

Thankfully it was a cool day. He wiped the sweat from his nose with a towel, took a swig from the water bottle at his side, then moved back into the sand pit they had built for training.

He was sparring with some of the cadets, letting go of pent up energy. A few of them, like the young man opposing him now, were not too bad. Others were cocky, taking in Jon’s shorter height, ignoring the fact he was still in deadly shape.

He heard a low whistle of appreciation, a quiet murmur run through the crowd. Didn’t turn to see who it was, sidestepped fast to avoid the rush, then ducked a right hook.

When the crunch of heels across gravel became familiar, he feinted at his opponent, rolled to the side and hooked the kid’s ankle, knocking him effectively on his arse.

“Mind your manners lads.” He gave a disapproving eye over the crowd of them. “A woman deserves more respect then to be catcalled.”

Stepping away, more than happy to be done with that lot, he walked out to meet her. She did look beautiful, her stirring form wrapped up in a tight black skirt and red leather jacket, hair pulled off her face, the look cool detachment. But he could see the shine in her eyes, color high on her cheekbones, giving away her warm center. When he stopped in front of her, he could see the pulse jumping in her throat as her gaze raked over him.

“I never will understand why you find me so appealing when I’m all hot and sweaty.”

She crossed her arms and stepped in closer to him, well into his personal space, tilting her chin up. “You’re always appealing and seeing you all hot and sweaty makes me think of other activities we could do to get you all hot and sweaty. And I enjoy those, a lot.” She reached out the run her finger down his chest. “Se things nyke would ivestragī ao gaomagon naejot issa.”

There was a look in her eye, one that never failed to end up with him buried inside her sweet cunt and he could feel his cock stir, imaging _exactly the things he would like to do to her_ and trying to figure out where the closest room with a lock was at, when he heard a familiar noise of excitement, little feet on gravel. Looking over Dany’s shoulder, he felt the love and a touch of exasperation at the little girl racing towards them.

“Aurora, slow down please.” Dany had caught the sound and turned to issue the warning, just in time for Aurora to trip, skidding over the rough ground.

Jon was already moving, careful to stay calm, having learned the hard way, if he or Dany were upset, Aurora was upset. He reached her as she lifted her head, shiny eyes filled with tears and a few good spots of road rash. Guilt flooded through him as he picked her up, wincing at the scrapes oozing blood. “I’m sorry my little Love.” He pulled her close and made a fuss over looking at her wounds as Dany reached them. He mouthed _she’s fine_ , over Aurora’s head, who was convinced she was not fine.

Dany clucked as she made the same appropriate fuss and stroked curly black hair as they started making their way indoors. Jon wiped a few tears, ignoring the snot on his shirt as Aurora showed her mother where she was hurt.

“Uncle Sam is here, he’ll fix you right up.”

Aurora turned her big watery eyes forward, peeking around to look for Sam before turning back to her parents. “It hurts.” She informed them, bottom lip quivering.

“I’m sure it does, but you’re such a brave girl.” Dany opened the door to the medical room, gave Sam a quick wave as they entered. “Hi Sam, we had a wreck.”

“Ouch.” Aurora held out her arm, showing her honorary Uncle all of her cuts and bruises.

“Ouch for sure. Come here, let’s get a better look at you.”

Jon set her down, stepping back to let Sam work, wrapping his arm around Dany to bury his nose in her hair, take in her scent, letting it add to his frustration.

Dany slipped a hand down to squeeze his arse, place a kiss on the underneath of his jaw. “Thwarted by a toddler again.”

“Daenerys,” he wrapped his hands around her trim waist. “If I don’t have you soon, I’m going to-“

“You will not spontaneously combust.” Eyes shined with humor, lust.

“I might.”

“Sam, can a person spontaneously combust?”

“No.”

Jon sighed. “Do you want to know the context?”

“No.” Sam didn’t look up as he finished with the last bandaid. “You’re all better.” He set Aurora on the floor. “Try staying on your feet this time.”

Aurora gave Sam a little wave, a little thank you, as she made her way over to show off her bandages.

Jon let go of Dany, gave a wistful sigh. “I’m going to go hit the showers if you’ve got her?”

Dany’s pout when he mentioned the showers made him smile. At least he wasn’t alone in frustration.

“Yes, I was actually going out there to tell you we were headed home before you distracted me, then this.” She reached down to take Aurora’s hand.

Pressing in close he caught her pretty mouth, painted red today, in a brief but heated kiss. Reluctantly he let go, thankful for Dany’s smudge proof lipstick, then crouched down to look at Aurora. “You okay issa prūmia?” She nodded at him, curls bouncing. He felt the touch of pride. “That’s my tough girl.” He stood, waited to watch them leave. “I’ll be home soon.”

 

**———————————————————**

 

It was quiet when he made it home, Ghost greeting him at the door with a wag of his tail, a low whine of greeting.

“Hey boy.” He ruffled the white fur. “Where are they at?”

Silently he moved with the wolf, almost colliding into Dany when he started around the corner to the living room.

“Shhh.” Eyes full of amusement, she pulled at his shirt, moving them towards the kitchen.

He settled his hands on her hips as she moved, mesmerized by the sway of them, trying to figure out what she was doing when she moved them into the laundry room. His breath caught as she pressed him up against the door.

“I’ve got her doing a puzzle in the living room and I knew as soon as she hears your voice she’d be wanting you in there.” She leaned up to bite his neck. “And I want you first.”

The breath rattled out of him, head hitting the door with a thud, her hands spanning over his stomach. It was almost instantaneous, his body’s reaction to hers, overwhelming need for her, every bit of her.

He wanted to whine when she stepped back, needy and wanting, but watched, distracted as she pulled off her shirt, curled her finger at him. “Come here and ravish me. Don’t make me beg.”

“I love you.” He pulled off his shirt, almost delirious, already eyeing all the pretty pale skin she was uncovering, trying to figure out where he wanted to start. “I hope you locked the door.”

“Yes.”

Her skirt dropped, nothing underneath and he thought he might have made a growling noise. He grabbed at her, ignoring her protest that he still had too much clothing on, manhandling her around to set her up on the washing machine.

She yelped at the cold metal, but leaned back on her elbows, dragging her legs up until her heels perched on the edge.

“Know what you want, eh?” Nuzzling the inside of her thigh he breathed in the scent of her arousal, enjoying it, spreading her petal soft lips apart with his hands, trailing his thumb through the wet of her. She was fucking soaked. He wanted to be buried into the fiery heat of her, but first wanted her on his tongue.

“Oh gods... Mazverdagon issa māzigon.... please.”

A shot of heat raced through him at her needy words, her hips rocking towards him, shameless in her want for him to devour.

He didn’t want to keep her waiting.

Wasting no time, he wrapped his arms around her thighs, mouth closing over her clit with a gentle suck, tongue sweeping firmly, her heels slipping off the edge of the washer. He caught one, then the other, laying them over his shoulders, grasping her hips to pull her closer, get a better angle.

Her center was weeping as he licked it, her hands pulling at his hair, freeing it from its band, her body already curling towards him with her needy cries. She was unraveling fast and he was aching to be inside her, desperate to have her fall apart around him.

He slid his fingers into her, groaning as her walls stretched, hot and pliant as he searched, mouth closing over her again to suckle. Her heels were digging into his back and he could hear the hollow sounds the lid of the washing machine made as she rocked and squirmed. He knew the moment he found the spot he’d been looking for, looking up to see her lips part in a sucking breath, his fingers rubbing that spot, his tongue flicking gently.

She broke, almost ripping his hair out as she cried out his name, body shaking while her walls constricted. He fought the urge to rip her down and shove himself inside her, instead helping her ride out her orgasm, trying to bring her down slowly.

Finally her grip relaxed and he raised his head to look at her, flushed and panting. It was a heady feeling, seeing her off kilter and soft and he wiped his mouth on the inside of her thigh, standing up straight to pull at her.

The sharp sound of a little hand hitting the door almost made him jump.

“Mum?”

His head dropped to her chest. “I cannot catch a break.”

Dany winced as she shifted, pushing at him and picking up his shirt, slid it over her head. Then grabbed into the clean laundry for a pair of his boxers. Using his chest to balance, she slipped them on.

The hand hit the door again.

“I promise you that I will be right back.”

With a great amount of regret he watched her sneak out the door, her voice cheerful as she greeted Aurora. He closed his eyes, started counting.

Before he had made it to one hundred the door opened again, lock snicking into place and she crossed back to him.

“I bribed her. Let’s get you taken care of.”

She pulled off her shirt before she got to him, grabbing his hands and using them to squeeze her tits, sighing as he did so. Going up on her toes she reached up, sucked on his bottom lip before releasing it, her soft mouth pressed against his as she whispered _you taste like me._ He felt the noise rumble in his throat and he pulled her tighter, rubbed against her for some friction.

Nails raked up his stomach, making abs twitch, hips rock, eyes closing in relief when she wrapped her hands around his cock. _Oh, gods, finally._ His hands grabbed at her, head resting on hers as she stroked him surely.

Letting him go, she pulled a folded towel off the dryer, dropping it at his feet and everything inside him lurched with anticipation, his hands hovering as she settled on her knees, looking up at him with a wicked smile.

“You’re in charge.”

The air left him in a low whistle at her words, the permission to _use her,_ his body tensing as she grabbed him, catching his eye as she wrapped her puffed lips around him, her mouth wet and hot. Biting his lip, he grabbed at her head, thumbs resting on her cheeks, feeling himself inside her mouth as he rocked.

She was relentless in her agonizingly perfect torment of him. Cheeks hollowing as she sucked him down, swallowing around him as he hit the back of her throat. It was hard to get enough air into his lungs, everything centered around his cock, the devastating sensations she was pulling from him.

He jerked when she cupped him gently, delicately rolling his balls in her hand, never breaking the rhythm of her mouth. He watched her carefully as he thrust, fighting to keep his eyes open, breathing harshly through his teeth.

When she looked back up at him, eyes glassy and unfocused, lips swollen from use, his cock slick from the wet of her mouth, he lost any semblance on control. His grip tightened, hips picking up speed, head rolling back as he listened to her fuss and struggle under his treatment, her hands on him firmly, not allowing him to back off, until finally it tore through him, ripping a groan from him as he filled her mouth full of his seed.

Opening his eyes, he looked down, still twitching and panting, letting go as she wrapped her hand around him and pulled, swiping her thumb over the head of him. She looked up, made sure he was watching. Swallowed. His pulse tripped. She sucked on the end of her thumb before climbing to her feet, wiping the corner of her mouth and humming, pressing her body into his.

Out of pure reflex, he grabbed her in tight, burying his face in the crook of her neck, still wrecked, using the scent and feel of her to help keep him that way. “You’re really good at that.”

She rolled her body along his, stretching joints, nosing along his neck. “I think you are just easy to please.”

“For you.” With some regret he let her go, surprised that there hadn’t been another interruption.

He put himself to rights, feeling the brief longing for when they didn’t have to sneak around and Daenerys slipped out, his body still humming faintly from her very much appreciated efforts. They had the edge knocked off, they’d last a bit longer.

Leaving their haven of the laundry room, he headed out to the living room, ready to see what kind of trouble a three year old could have gotten into.

“Hi Da! C’mere.”

The genuine happiness to see him always knocked the wind out of him, made him realize that maybe he didn’t mind the sneaking, if Aurora was the reason for it. Deciding that he wanted more time with her, he settled on the floor next to his daughter, looked at her carefully placed oversized puzzle pieces.

“Can I help?”

“Yes please.”

Smiling at the fact she was learning the politeness lessons Dany was drumming into her, he sprawled out on his stomach, picking up a corner piece. “Where do you think this goes?”

It was time well spent, helping when she asked, enjoying watching her try and figure it all out. He grinned at Dany when she joined them, even more pleased when she laid herself out on his back, laughing as he squirmed with her fingers in his ribs.

Five years ago, if someone had told him that this would be his life, he never would have believed it. Not been able to wrap his mind around it.

But now, it seemed just right.

 

**———————————————————**

 

“Arya and Gendry are coming over.” Dany typed out a quick message, set her phone back down. “Bringing dinner also, so you’re off the hook.”

“I was going to flip a coin to see who had to cook.” He grabbed her by the waist when she went by, pulling her to him, placing a light kiss on her jaw.

“You cheat at a coin toss.” Her eyes closed, head rolling back as she groaned. “I’m not sure how, but you do.”

“Nonsense.” He tipped her back a little farther, mouth finding that spot on her neck. “Nobody would believe it.”

“That’s why you get away with it.”

Grinning against her skin, he gave her pulse one last little suck and then straightened them out, pleased to see her looking rattled. He patted her arse. “I’ll set the table.”

She licked her lips. “You’re especially handsome when you say things like that.”

He laughed, catching Aurora before she crashed into his knees when she and Ghost came speeding into the kitchen. “C’mon trouble.” He hoisted the squealing girl up over his shoulder. “You can help me do domestic things that will aid me in seducing your mother.”

Dany snorted. “As if you need help.”

 

**———————————————————**

 

The arrival of Arya and Gendry was greeted with a lot of noise from an excited girl. Arya immediately took her niece’s hand and allowed herself to be lead off, Aurora needing to show her Aunt everything that had been accomplished since the last time they had seen each other.

Jon felt a happy contentment, something he was finally realizing wouldn’t fade away, as he sat at the table, playing with the ends of Dany’s hair, listening to Arya talk of her students in the woman’s self defense classes she taught. Listened to Dany and Gendry’s fabrication projects, listened to Aurora recount her day with Papa Davos and the boats she’d seen.

Lonely nights at the Wall, months of numbness were nothing but drowning memories in the sea of joyful family times.

“We can take Aurora tonight.”

Arya was looking at him with a sly smile, apparently catching onto endless need of touching Dany, brushing her cheek, her neck with his lips at every opportunity.

“Are you sure?” Dany laced their fingers together, her thumb rubbing over his.

“Absolutely.” Arya smiled sincerely. “She’s my favorite. And she’s an excellent reminder on why Gendry and I aren’t ready for kids yet.”

Jon felt like someone punch him in the stomach, leaning onto the counter and closing his eyes. “That puts way too many images in my head.”

Dany snorted. “Well, I didn’t think we were ready either.” She picked up Aurora. “But sometimes you don’t use your birth control correctly.” Her tone changed as she swayed, talking directly to their daughter. “And then your Da has to try and get himself killed out in the field and you end up having ‘I’m glad you’re not dead sex’ in a dragon and we make you.” She kissed Aurora noisily.

Jon felt his face heat up.

“That is too much information........ and somehow not the least bit surprising.” Arya shook her head. “And on that note, gimme my niece. We’ve got trouble to stir up.”

They finally ushered them out the door, Daenerys checking Aurora’s overnight bag three times until Gendry laughed and took it from her, Aurora waving goodbye, looking perfectly at ease with leaving her parents for the night.

As soon as he heard their footsteps fade away, he was on Daenerys, pinning her against the wall, pulling at her hair to tilt her chin, nipping at her wicked mouth, enjoying her frantic grab of his arse.

His pants were undone, a purple mark sucked onto the white of her neck, when his phone chimed. He ignored it, ready to drop to his knees.

The phone rang.

“You have got to be fuckin’ kidding me.” His growl was thick, as apparently was his accent by the flutter of Dany’s lashes, the flush rising up from her chest.

He grabbed his phone. “What?” Listened to the nervous voice on the other end before hanging up. Cursed.

“Tell me you’re not leaving.” A frown marred her pretty face as she recognized the ringtone.

“One of those bloody knuckleheads accidentally started a fire in the barracks.” He ran a hand over his face, beyond frustrated, built up adrenaline trapped for now. “It’s my weekend on call and I’ve got to go sign paperwork, sort out this damned mess.” He pulled her in to drop his forehead to hers. “Sorry Love.”

 

**———————————————————**

 

He spent well into the morning helping sort things out, dressing down the foolish pair who were unlucky enough be the ones responsible. He helped move soldiers, organize a group for cleaning.

It was well on its way to dawn when he finally made it home, covered in ash and soot, grumpy and surly. Peeling off his clothes in the laundry room, he tiptoed into their room, finding Dany buried until the covers, moonlight hair tangled around her head.

The call to join her was strong, but he ignored it to take a shower, rinse the grime from him before shooing Ghost out of his spot and climbing into bed.

The rawness of irritation and frustration, made worse by exhaustion, was soothed as she rolled towards him, seeking him in her sleep. He settled against her, let himself relax and be pulled into sleep by the steady sound of her breathing.

 

**———————————————————**

 

His mind when still fuzzy when he woke, almost like a hangover. The clock on the bedstand told him he’d only slept a few hours, not nearly long enough. He buried his face into the back of Dany’s neck, the heat of her soaking into him, the scent of her hair wrapping around him. He placed a kiss on her shoulder, fully intending to go back to sleep.

She shifted, arse pushing back into his groin. That lovely plump arse reminding his body just how depraved it had been of late. He felt his cock stir, blood beginning to pump a little faster.

He nipped at her neck in retaliation. She sighed. Shifted again.

The covers slipped down a bit and he caught the glimpse of smooth skin, her tank top riding low, the hint of pink. He groaned, lost.

The fabric moved with him as he skimmed a hand up her belly, pushing up her shirt, filling his hand with soft flesh, squeezing gently. Her nipple puckered against his palm.

It was a game, seeing how long he could touch her, her body awakening to his touch, arousal evident when he touched the heat between her thighs. It would be nothing for him to pull her leg back, sheath himself before she had even opened her eyes.

But he held back, denying himself, even though he ached with want. Instead he propped himself up on an elbow to see her better, her lips parting in breath when he found her nub, pinching lightly.

She came awake with a jerk, her hand going down to cover his, shove it down farther, her whispered _Jon_ , making him bite the back of her shoulder. Her head rolled back, nearly hitting him in the chin, when he sank two fingers into her, his thumb moving in circles until her fingers took over, letting him concentrate on her cunt.

Even half asleep, he knew her body, how she’d respond and just moments later she was crying out, grinding herself down onto his hand, her nails biting into his wrist. He let her work herself down, nosing along her shoulder as she did, until she finally collapsed into the bed with a sigh.

“When did you get home?”

He pulled his fingers free, held her still when she went to roll over. “Late, or I guess early. I’ll tell you about it later.” He moved over her, taking in the sight of her rumpled and flushed, sleepy eyed and soft, making need burn through him as he straddled one of her thighs, shoved the other towards her chest.

The position opened her up, gave him the delicious view of her cunt slick and plump and waiting for him. Irresistible. Palming himself, giving a few testing strokes, he gritted his teeth, lined them up and pushing into her welcoming heat with a groan.

Grabbing her arm and making her hold her own leg out of his way, he gave a testing roll, the feeling of her tight cunt wrapped around him almost too much. He thrust a little harder, enjoying the sharp hitch of her breath.

He wanted to slowly pull her apart at the seams, leave her a quivering mess.

Picking up some speed, he pulled her shirt down, dropped his head down to suck at her breast, enjoying the little whimpers she made, letting the lewd wet sounds of their coupling spur him on. He added some force, changed the angle of hips.

She bucked in his embrace, the sound of her throaty cries told him that was the _right_ spot, the fire centering to the base of his spine as he rutted into her, words pouring from him, telling her _how good her cunt felt,_ that it had been _too long since he had fucked her,_ pleading with her to touch herself, trying to keep control as she writhed under him.

It was too much, the feel of her caged in his arms, squeezed around him as she absorbed everything he gave her and he surrendered, overwhelmed, hips faltering, shuddering as he filled her up, movements jerky as she found her own end, shaking under him while he rode her to a stuttering stop.

He let himself fall to the side, wrung out, useless, gathering her up in his arms and ignoring her sticky skin, the sticky mess between her thighs. Huffing out a breath in relief, tracing patterns of nothing onto her hip, he murmured a sleepy plea of _stay here with me_ into the back of her hair before falling back asleep.

 

**———————————————————**

 

The next time he woke, found rain pelting the window panes and an empty space next to him. Shaking the last of the fog from his head, he made his way out of bed, lured by the sound of Dany’s off key singing, the sound of water running.

Leaning against the frame, he helped himself to the view of her naked and lush form, a warming stirring low as she pinned her hair on her head before seeing him in the mirror, the corners of her mouth tilting up.

“I was thinking of enjoying a shower without a three year old interrupting.” Her voice was raspy from sleep, from overuse and his belly clenched at the sound.

“Is there room for one more?”

She pulled the pins back out of her hair, knowing it was about to get wet. “If it’s you, yes.”

She held out her hand as she moved towards the shower door, enticing him to follow. He did, crowding in behind her, letting her set the temperature, the water cascading over them, his eyes drawn to the way it sluiced down her chest, over breasts and belly, down all the way to silver curls.

Reaching around him, she grabbed the soap, made a face. “I’m a mess.”

He hummed. “You’re dirty. And I like it.”

She rolled her eyes at him but was unable to stop the smile and he closed in on her, bracketing her lithe body with his arms, nuzzling along her ear. He was rewarded with her wrapping her arms around him, tracing contours of muscles along his back.

Her little sighs filled the space as she soaped him up, hands roaming, feeling. He returned the favor, lingering over certain soft spots, enjoying the easy intimacy of it.

And because she was clingy and willing, whispering _Nyke jorrāelagon ziry, qopsa,_ he bent her over, slid back into her welcoming cunt, adjusted the spray to put the shower head between her legs and fucked her into the wall.

Afterwards, loose limbed and sated, he helped her dry off then stole quiet touches and easy kisses from her as they had breakfast. It was a day of nowhere to go and nobody to see, so he tugged her down onto the couch, letting her tuck her feet under his thighs as she grabbed a book.

The low drone of the tv in the background kept them company as he petted any skin he could find, the need to feel her under his fingertips a constant urge.

“I love you.” He told her when she stretched out over his chest, purring in contentment as his fingers pressed into the dimples above her arse.

She smiled, eyes soft as she leaned down to press her mouth to his, stealing his breath before giving it back. “I love you too.”

 

**———————————————————**

 

Aurora came home like a whirlwind, an exciting day spent with her Aunt and Uncle, Jon entertained by her animation as she recounted their activities.

He was amused and worn out by the time she had settled, Dany pulling them into the living room and gathering them on the couch for family story time.

And now, the tv was droning on, a movie playing in the background as Jon lay on the couch, his thumb rubbing circles on Aurora’s back while she slept on his chest. He’d lost feeling in his other arm, which was tucked under Dany, her spot secure between him and the back of the couch, her leg thrown up over his thigh, head on his shoulder.

He was overly warm and completely content, the keepers of his heart drooling a spot on his shirt, the other snoring softly in his ear. He tightened his grip on them, closed his eyes.

 

**———————————————————**

**Author's Note:**

> Valyrian-
> 
> Issa prūmia- my heart
> 
> Se things nyke would ivestragī ao gaomagon naejot issa- The things I would let you do to me.
> 
> Mazverdagon issa māzigon- make me come.
> 
> Nyke jorrāelagon ziry, qopsa- I need it, hard.


End file.
